


Give me a Reason

by acquiesent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Homeless Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Orphan Castiel, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Dean Winchester, Rich Dean, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acquiesent/pseuds/acquiesent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel Novak lost his job, everything was falling apart. He wasn’t able to pay his rent and got kicked out of his apartment. Ever since that day he’s been homeless. He sleeps on park benches and steals food from containers behind restaurants. And if that wasn’t already enough he still has to deal with panic attacks whenever the dark memories of his childhood are coming back. On a rainy friday night he’s freezing and lost until a rich guy called Dean Winchester finds him and takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me a Reason

It was raining on that friday evening in november and Castiel was hungry. He went into the alleyway on 125th Street because he knew that the chinese restaurant there had a few containers outside in which they threw all the food that was left at the end of the day. Eventually he found some vegetables and a box with old sushi when suddenly the back door flung open. A tall muscular guy in a suit with brown hair walked out. The man was in his mid-thirties and he passed Castiel without noticing him. Well at least Castiel thought he hadn’t noticed him standing there in the pouring rain, looking for food but the guy stopped promptly and turned around.   
“Hey there buddy, whatcha lookin’ for? Can I help you with something?” the man asked. “No I don’t think so. I... um I was looking for food.” Castiel muttered.  
“For food huh? Are you one of those tree-huggers who wants to show the world how much food is getting wasted in my restaurants? I’ve had enough of that shit.” “No Sir, I just don’t have any money, that’s why I am looking for food. I am hungry.” The stranger looked at him with pity.   
“Oh I see. So you live on the street? Do you know where you can sleep tonight? You must be freezing, it’s cold as hell and you’re soaked to the bone.”  
“No actually I don’t. I was hoping that I would find a dry place somewhere. All of the homeless shelters are closed because they are overcrowded.” Castiel said with concern in his voice.   
“You can stay with me tonight, I have an apartment on the other side of the river in Manhattan. If you’re going to stay outside you’re gonna catch a cold. I’m Dean by the way.” Castiel thought that he has already seen the man somewhere else and the name also sounded familiar, he just couldn’t figure out why.  
“I don’t know…”   
“Oh come on man, you won’t find anything better!” Dean chuckled. Castiel hesitated a bit. “Alright, I’ll come with you. Thanks a lot Dean, my name is Castiel.” Castiel said as he shook his hands.  
“Nice to meet you Castiel, let’s go.”

As soon as they were on the sidewalk a big black Mercedes Benz drove past them and stopped. “Get in, what are you waiting for?” Dean asked with a smile on his face. They both climbed onto the backseat of the car. As soon as they closed the doors Dean told the chauffeur that he would like to go home. After a 40 minutes long drive across the Brooklyn Bridge the car stopped in front of a big skyscraper. Dean got out of the car and opened the door for Castiel. “Impressive huh?” he asked as he went inside the building with Castiel on his side. The homeless man felt embarrassed to go inside such a noble building in his dirty clothes. He looked around and saw a row of elevators, all made out of glass. Dean got inside one of them and dragged Castiel with him. His apartment was on the 63th floor. Dean’s apartment was on the 5th floor. He had to type in a password to open the door. It was a nice place with a big living room combined with the kitchen. There was a big black couch standing in front of an enormous flat screen TV. Castiel went over to a big window that covered the whole wall. What he saw was stunning, right in front of him was the skyline of Manhattan.   
“Wow. You have a beautiful view up here.” Castiel said, turning to Dean.  
“It’s awesome right? The view was the main reason why I bought the apartment.” He stood next to Castiel and watched the cars driving over Brooklyn Bridge. “Hey uh listen Castiel, there’s a bathtub in the bathroom. I don’t want you to get sick so why don’t you take a bath while cook dinner? But let me bring you a towel and some dry clothes first.”  
“That would be nice. Thank you Dean. I really want to get out of these wet clothes.”

Dean gave him a towel, a boxershort, a pair of socks, a pair of black sweatpants and a white shirt. After he showed Castiel the door to the bathroom he left to prepare some food for himself and the homeless man.  
Meanwhile Castiel stood inside the bathroom in awe. The bathroom looked amazing, there was a big bathtub, decorated with candles, next to the bathtub stood an enormous shower made of glass. The walls were flagged with black stone and it had two sinks and a large mirror on one side. While he was filling the bathtub with hot water he got out of his wet clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. He had large bags under his eyes and he was growing a beard. Castiel thought he looked awful and decided to ask Dean for a razor when he was finished. When the bathtub was finally filled with water Castiel slid in and closed his eyes for second. The warmth felt amazing. It was so comfortable that he dozed off. A knock on the door woke him up.   
“Castiel? Is everything alright? Dinner’s ready.” Dean said.  
“Uh yeah, sorry I fell asleep.” He heard Dean laughing and got out of the tub. When he was dressed he got out of the bathroom and went into the living room.   
“I made us pasta, I hope you’re okay with that.”  
“Sure. I’m not very picky at the moment to be honest. Thank you Dean, you didn’t have to do this.” Dean gave him another warm smile. Castiel couldn’t get enough of the delicious food and ate two plates, he offered to help Dean do the dishes. While they were doing the dishes Dean told him that he had a brother named Sam who lives in Baltimore and that he’s going to come to New York next week. 

They went back to the living room and sat on the couch. Dean asked Castiel if he wanted to watch TV. He nodded and Dean turned on the TV. They were watching an interesting series called Dexter but Castiel was very tired and it was hard for him to stay awake. After a few minutes he fell asleep next to Dean. He was smiling down at Castiel and felt good about helping him. It made him sad to think about the homeless guy being outside in the cold on his own. Eventually Dean got tired and he decided to go to sleep as well. He noticed that Castiel didn’t have a blanket so he grabbed it and tugged him in. Before he fell asleep in his bedroom he thought about the privilege of having a roof over his head.


End file.
